Shadows of Doubt
by O'Malley's Girl
Summary: Sookie returns to Bon Temps expecting to give all the vampires in her life the cold shoulder, and instead finds that a supernatural hunter has been hired to find her and Bill - a hunter that has a history with Eric and Pam. Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES:** I almost wrote this in first-person, since that's the way the Stackhouse novels are written, and because I enjoy Sookie's point of view so much. But in the end, I chose third-person so I could jump to different characters in parts of the story that Sookie wouldn't be witness to herself, more like the show. Most of this story is outlined if it's not written yet, so hopefully updates will come a little quicker. I hope you enjoy this story, and please leave feedback. _Puss-puss!_  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Eric/Sookie  
><strong>SPOILERS: <strong>_True Blood _through Season 3

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWS OF DOUBT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The trip back to Bon Temps from Fae seemed long, and sad, and lonely. When Sookie was finally standing outside of the Stackhouse home, it occurred to her just how lonely. There was no one here for her, no one that even knew she was back. Not Tara, who had disappeared just before she had. Not Jason, who had been spending more and more time in Hotshot after promising to help the werepanthers. And especially not Bill Compton, since she'd sent him away with strict orders never to return. No, she was alone.

But not forgotten, clearly: her house, which had been close to destroyed by Marianne the maenad, was all but new again. There was fresh paint on the walls, the organic whatever that had been growing in vines all over the wood had been killed and removed. Even the driveway had been repaved. As she stepped inside, she noticed that the rug where Eric had killed a werewolf in her defense had been replaced, and that the house had been aired out and smelled of linens and sunshine again.

There was no question in her mind who was responsible for the remodel. She frowned to herself. She didn't like feeling in Eric Northman's debt, no matter how her time in Fae had blunted the edges of her anger toward him. He needn't have done her any favors. Tomorrow night she would call, find out how much she owed him, and set a schedule to pay him back. There would be no more favors, no more arrangements between them. She had been through enough thanks to vampires. She wasn't interested in living a life of fear and blood anymore.

She went upstairs and found that the repairs had extended to her wrecked bedroom. That was a comfort: she wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest before having to face the day - and the people of Bon Temps - tomorrow. She'd have to ask Sam for her job back, and she told herself not to be surprised if he wasn't inclined to give it back. But those were chores for the morning. For now, all she had to do was close her eyes and-

-answer the knock at the door.

Sookie dragged herself upright. It had to be a vampire. No one else in Bon Temps would knock on her door at such a ridiculous hour. Still feeling dreamlike from her trip, and as tired as old porcelin, she went down the stairs again. She wondered if it was Bill, wondered if it was Eric, and wasn't actually all that surprised when it turned out to be Pam.

"You got here quick," she said as she opened the door. Pam offered a wry half-smile.

"I was in the neighborhood," she replied in a tone that suggested she'd been in the neighborhood since Sookie's disappearance.

"Listen, Pam, I just got back, and I'm really not in the mood for any vampire emergencies, so..."

The vampire looked amused. "Well, now, we haven't had many of those lately. So don't worry. I'm only here to make sure you're whole, and sane, and healthy. Perhaps not in that order."

Sookie sighed. Of course Eric would have known the moment she had returned. They were bonded, after all. Clearly that bond hadn't exhausted itself yet. It would - Bill had explained to her once that three was the magic number insofaras blood exchanges go - but she was still annoyed. She had thought her time away would have been sufficient.

"Come in," she said to Pam, and gracefully, the other woman did. She cast her eyes around the reformed Stackhouse home with a faint smile, as though this was all a private joke. And for all Sookie knew, it was. She grit her teeth. Gran would have wanted her to be polite.

"True Blood?" she offered, though she wasn't sure if she had any, and even if she did, it might not be any good anymore. Pam waved a hand.

"Tempting but no. Call me a traditionalist - I prefer it from the source." She turned back to Sookie. "Are you back for good?"

Sookie shrugged.

"I see." There was a pregnant pause. "Well, shall I catch you up on the latest gossip?"

Another pause as Sookie considered this. It would be good to know what had been going on since she'd left, even though her very bones felt tired and heavy and sad now that she was back.

"Fire away," she said, and sat, gesturing for Pam to do the same. Pam did, crossing her legs delicately. She was clad in the pastels she preferred when not hostessing at _Fangtasia_, and again Sookie was stuck by the elegance of the other woman. She had poise, even if her tongue could be as barbed as a wasp's stinger.

"Well, for starters, no one's seen your boyfriend since you left." At Sookie's pained look, Pam smiled and ammended her statement. "Sorry, _ex_-boyfriend. Last I heard, he challenged the Queen, lost, and fled. Eric made an attempt to find him, but..."

Sookie didn't want or need an elaboration. Eric Northman was not counted among the members of Bill's fanclub, and vice versa.

"Your brother's had his hands full with those werepanthers. Have a word with him, would you? Maybe he can convince them to bathe." Her delicate nose wrinkled, and Sookie realized she was on the verge of smiling. Pam did have a way with words. "But even they've been relatively behaved. And since your charming friend Lafayette isn't having to push V for us, well, I guess you could say all's well."

"And that's it? What about Tara?"

Pam only shook her head. "Eric looked for her, too. He still has spies sniffing around, in fact. But she's wary of vampires, and she knows what to look for. It seems, for now, that she's long gone. Maybe she'll mail you a postcard."

Sookie resisted the urge to pout. None of what Pam was saying was bad news, per say, but she didn't like much of it anyway.

"You're still mad at my maker." Pam's sudden statement cut through Sookie's thoughts, and her eyes shot to the vampire.

"Not so much, not anymore. But that doesn't change anything, Pam. He's still not welcome here. And I want out of our deal. Y'all are playing a game and your stakes are too high for a simple girl like me."

"Maybe you're right." Pam stood and smoothed her skirt. "But you're not simple. Niave, and delectable-" she smiled at Sookie's discomfort-"but not simple. Well, I'll be going. Eric wanted to make sure you were all right, and you are. Besides, you know I hate small talk."

Sookie followed her to the door. "Goodnight, Pam."

"Oh, there is one more thing." Pam stopped in the doorway. "There's a hunter in town. Old...acquaintance. You might be interested in talking to her."

"Not to be rude, but I don't think so." Sookie didn't match Pam's smile with one of her own. Pam watched her for just a second more, and then she was gone, swallowed by the night. Back to Eric, no doubt, with her report of Sookie's wellbeing.

"Good grief." Sookie rested her back against the door for a moment before climbing the stairs that would lead to her bed. And sleep - blessed sleep, hopefully with no dreams.

* * *

><p>Sookie had caught Sam in a generous mood, and he'd agreed to let her come back to work - the next day. Which left her with an entire free afternoon. She had to admit she was a bit relieved. She would be glad to get back to work, but having a little time to reacquaint herself was nice, too. Predictably, there were stares, and the accompanying theories. Most Bon Temps residents kept those theories locked in their minds, not that it made a difference to Sookie. But a few rumors had begun circulating, too: that Bill had kidnapped her, and she'd staked him to get away. That she had finally gone mad and had been taken away, but released because either she had been cured or there was no cure, depending on who you asked. Some people even thought she'd disappeared alongside Crystal.<p>

Sookie told herself it didn't matter. The truth was her own, and she thought back on Fae with a fondness she'd always carry with her. It had been a special place, a place of light and healing and happiness. And the small-minded gossips of Bon Temps couldn't take that from her.

Jason was out in Hotshot, and Sookie had no pressing desire to go there, so she hung out in _Merlotte's_, chatting easily with Lafayette. He made her feel as though she'd never been away, which was nice, and when she avoided answering his questions he hadn't pressed her. There had been a glossy, eye-shadowed look of disapproval, but no pushing. That was nice. He was just filling her in on the details about the new girl when she walked in.

"There's the hooka now, just like as if I'd called her up." Lafayette was looking over at the girl. "She's a sweet thing, mostly, but there's a look in her eyes, Sook. Kinda like you. She's tough."

"She's the hunter? The one Pam was talking about?"

"Noo-_ooo_, I don't know nothin about it, an' I don't wanna know. You got questions, that's the skinny broad you ask." He gave Sookie another pointed look, then danced back deeper into the kitchen to stir the chili.

Well, why not? She did have the whole afternoon to herself. And she was curious. What exactly did this girl hunt? She didn't look particularly threatening, with her dark eyes and curls. She had a build similar to Sookie's, although maybe a bit more gifted in the breast area. Certainly she didn't look strong enough to take on anything bigger than rabbits and fowl.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but notice that you're a new face. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, welcome to Bon Temps," she said pleasantly as she stopped at the girl's table.

"Thanks. Please, sit. I've heard of you, Sookie." The girl smiled. She had no accent Sookie could detect - just like a Hollywood actress. "I'm Charlie Walsh."

"Heard of me?"

"Sure. You're kind of a celebrity around here, or so I'm discovering."

"Charlie. Is that short for something?" Sookie didn't like the idea of being a celebrity, not anywhere, so she changed the subject.

"Charlotte. After my grandmother."

"That's pretty. What brings you to town?"

"Well, now that's a funny story." Charlie was looking at her strangely, with a small smile curling up one corner of her lips. "Because, actually, it's _you_ that brings me here. You and Bill Compton."

Sookie could only stare for a moment. She set her drink down and tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Eric Northman wanted me to find you, if I could." Charlie shrugged. "You're here now, and I can't take credit for it, but there's still Compton to be found. And there's a lot of other supernatural activity here."

"Find...me? And Bill?"

Charlie shrugged. "You know I'm a hunter?"

Sookie nodded, still trying to figure out what Eric would want with Bill - other than his final death - and what this girl had to do with it.

"Well, I hunt supernatural things. The violent ones, anyway. But occasionally I'll help out in other ways, like tracking supes that...may have lost their way. And when Eric needs a favor and I'm in town, I like to help him out."  
>Sookie was still reeling from the job description. Her mind flashed to Sam, to Crystal, to Jessica. If Charlie hunted supernatural things, could any of them - her own friends - become targets? And if she did hunt and kill supes, why would Eric <em>invite<em> her here?

"Why, what does he have over you?" she asked through numb lips. Charlie smiled again.

"He saved my life. From Pam."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES:** I want to thank all the people who added this story to their alerts and favorites lists, and I want to also thank the people that reviewed this story. It was great to get such a quick response! I hope I'm doing these characters justice. I'm anxious to hear more of your thoughts as the story progresses!  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Eric/Sookie  
><strong>SPOILERS: <strong>_True Blood _through Season 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you just say he saved you from <em>Pam?<em> His progeny?" Sookie stared at Charlie, not quite certain she'd heard right. The hunter nodded, her dark eyes intent on Sookie's face.

"I did." She paused. "It's a sad story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Sookie hestitated, then nodded. Was this why Pam had asked her to speak with the hunter? But the idea that this woman had known the Shreveport vampires before was intriguing in ways Sookie wasn't comfortable with investigating right at that moment. Charlie examined her for another long moment, then sipped her drink and began speaking.

"My father was a hunter before me. He and my mother had seperated when I was a baby, and she'd disappeared. Or at least that's what he told me. I never found her, she may even be dead. At any rate, it was dad that raised me, and I was raised to find and, if necessary, kill the supernatural. This was long before vampires came out of the coffin, so they were fair game too, although it can be fantastically hard to kill a vamp. I'm sure you've noticed. Dad usually stuck to other things. Vengeful spirits, wraiths, violent shapeshifters. Things like that.

"But then one day we were in Colorado. Pretty little mountain town just outside of Aspen, I don't even remember its name. And people started getting drained. They were witches, although at the time we didn't know it. Dad discovered that fact after determining that yes, it was a vampire doing the killing. He appealed to the vampire king of Colorado, who politely told dad to fuck off. But he didn't - he was worried innocent humans were going to be killed. He started hunting the vampire."

"The vampire was Pam?"

Charlie smirked - Sookie was her star pupil. "Yes. It was Pam. She had a blood rivalry with the witches, and they'd just killed her lover at the time. Pam had bonded with her permanently, and took it very hard. But of course, we had no way of knowing this. And when dad found her, armed to the teeth and demanding to know why Pam was draining humans at will, she attacked him."

Sookie tried to envision a Pam that was so out of control. The only time she'd seen the vampire ruffled was when Russel Edgington had come so close to destroying Eric. She was certain that if Pam had been older and stronger, she would have tried to kill the King of Mississippi herself. So perhaps the wholesale slaughter of Colorado witches wasn't so hard to believe.

"She killed him." Charlie's voice brought her back from her imaginings. "It was so fast it was ridiculous. One moment he was standing there, in front of me, and the next..."

Sookie reached out and touched Charlie's hand, surprising them both. Charlie smiled, grateful for a stranger's comfort.

"Anyway, Pam turned to me next, and I should have been dead meat. But before she could get to me, there was Eric. He was in front of me faster than you can blink, and he grabbed her. She was snarling at him - I mean, literally snarling - but he told her to leave me be."

"I wonder why he bothered? I don't mean to be rude, but...Eric isn't the 'do things from the kindness of your heart' type of guy."

Charlie laughed softly. "It's because he appreciates the value of indebtedness. And his saving my life meant I owed him one."

"But you're just human."

"True, but I'm the best at what I do. Eric's very good at spotting talent. Haven't you noticed?"

"So what were they doing in Colorado?" Sookie asked, realizing that Charlie was right. Eric _was _good at spotting talent. And that hit a little too close to home.

"Far as I can tell, they had tracked the witches there. Or Pam had, and Eric had tracked Pam."

"Hard to believe he saved you." Sookie shook her head. "I mean, it's hard to believe he took the time out to spare the life of one human girl."

"Is it?" Charlie looked at her, her head tilted slightly. "You don't seem to have a very high opinion of the good Viking."

"Oh, believe me, I don't." Sookie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I never have, not from the moment I laid eyes on him. He's cunning and manipulative and selfish."

"In other words, he lacks your Christian values."

"It has nothing to do with religion!"

"Oh, it does. You might not think so, but it does. You have to remember, Sookie - Eric was brought up outside the sphere of Christian influence. He probably wasn't introduced to Christianity until well after he was a vampire, and so already considered damned. His moral code was shaped by ancient Norse beliefs, not by the New Testament. And even then, if he had been raised in a Catholic country like England or France or Spain, it would be a very different Christianity than the kind you know." She waved a hand. "I'm not saying your beliefs are wrong, I'm just saying that Eric was taught from a young age that you had to be clever and strong to survive. That you had to kill your enemies or they would slaughter your family and take everything of value to you. And that battle was the only way to manfully face death."

Sookie paused. She had never really thought about it quite like that before. But it didn't make it in any way alright for him to trick and manipulate her, or anyone else, for his own personal gain.

"So, you clearly approve of Eric and his methods." Sookie knew it was rude, but she was sick of being emotionally conflicted when it came to Eric.

"Not in so many words. But like I said, I owe him a life. And really, he's not such a bad guy. He can be ruthless, but it's usually for a reason. One thing's for sure, he would do anything for a cause he deems worthy." Charlie was looking at her. It was a strange, probing look. Sookie let her mind open and touched the hunter's thoughts.

_And, speaking of worthy causes, Eric thinks she's one. She's certainly pretty. And her fae blood makes her unique. Never seen him like this before. If he were anyone else I'd swear he was stupid in love._ Charlie smiled to herself. _Well, and maybe he is._

In love. Sookie nearly shook her head, but caught herself in time. Yeah right, as if Eric Northman was in love with anyone but himself.

"At any rate, he seems hell-bent on keeping you safe. From what Pam's told me about the Edgington incident, he just about killed himself for you."

"Don't kid yourself. He was doing it for him." Sookie had never gotten the full story, but she understood enough to know it had been revenge.

"He could have used you against Edgington in a number of different ways. Pam suggested several of them. But Eric wouldn't have it." Charlie's head tilted again. "And he wouldn't allow them to put you in danger by seeking sanctuary in your home, either. So yeah, I'd say he just about killed himself for you. Pam said she's never seen him do anything quite like it before."

Sookie shook her head. She didn't want to hear all of this. She didn't want to hear _any_ of this - her feelings about Eric were convoluted enough. Even without his blood, he turned her upside down. And now here was Charlie, doing the same thing with her odd testament about Eric's devotion to her. It didn't sound right, or it sounded too right, or half a dozen other things that were just easier not to think about.

But she did still owe him for the remodel.

"Well, that's all done now. I'd like to know what he wants with Bill Compton."

Charlie shrugged. "I'm as clueless as you about that one. My best guess? He'd like to introduce him to the true death. But he didn't indulge me with the reason, he just asked me to find him."

"And do you have any leads?"

"I didn't." Charlie was smirking.

"That's changed?"

"Sure it has." The other woman tossed her curls and winked. "Sweetheart, that changed the minute you came back to town."

* * *

><p>Arlene sat in front of the computer she'd had Terry hook up for the kids. The rules were simple: the computer was for homework, not for play, and the kids weren't allowed on it after eight pm. After she'd put the kids down to bed, and while Terry was watching the fishing channel, Arlene would seat herself in front of the keyboard, plug in her headphones, and listen to her podcast.<p>

It was new to her, the podcast thing. She still wasn't exactly sure what a podcast was. But it did allow her to calm her thoughts and listen to the Good Word, as preached by Reverend Newlin. His message was clear and simple: vampires were evil, and must be eradicated. In fact, any creature of darkness must be destroyed. The final battle was coming, and God was calling His children to His side.

Arlene knew that there were other dark creatures. Not just vampires. And she knew one of those creatures was the baby she carried inside of her. She was convinced it was evil. And she was doubly convinced that it would kill Terry, and her children. But it would have to kill her first.

_Not hard, Arlene. It could kill you just coming out of you. Don't forget. It's got no use for a momma. It's evil and evil always finds a way to survive._

Hadn't it, though? Even the pagan ritual she'd gone through had failed to rid her of the darkness growing inside of her.

Only the reverend's message gave her hope. This baby was not going to kill her, or Terry, or her babies. It was _not_. She had chosen God, and God would protect her. Terry would never understand, God bless him, but Arlene knew...somehow she would kill Remy's evil child, and save them all. The Reverend would know how to do it.

* * *

><p>Night had come quickly, especially since Sookie had been so occupied by Charlie's story and the things she'd had to say about Eric and his motivations. Fae had softened her temper. Perhaps it would be better to clear the air, and certainly she would feel better after she'd arranged a way to pay him back for the work he'd had done on her house. It could all be easily and quickly worked out by a stop at <em>Fangtasia.<em> So she had changed into a dress - still the wrong look for a vampire bar, but better than her jean shorts and t-shirt - and was headed toward her car when a figure came out of the treeline, approaching her rapidly. She froze in her tracks, and then a second later she recognized him.

"Hell's bells, Jason, you scared me half to death. What are you doing, sneaking around out here in the dark?"

"Sook. Sam called and said you were back. How come you didn't call?"

She was silent. She wasn't sure why she hadn't called Jason, but she knew he had plenty on his plate over in Hotshot. It hadn't seemed important enough to bother him, and she'd been intending on swinging by in the morning, when she was fresh.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I should have called. How have you been?"

"Truth is, not so good. I have a favor to ask."

Ah yes. This she should have expected. "Okay. But ask quick, alright? I was on my way over to Shreveport."

Jason perked, his handsome face betraying too much charm. Sookie had a sinking feeling that this was going to be one request she didn't want to help with.

"Well that's just about perfect. I was hoping you could ask Eric Northman to give me some money. And, well, it's not really for me, it's for Hotshot."

Sookie's bad feeling got worse. "Oh, Jason, I dunno...Eric and I have our issues, and it wouldn't really be appropriate for me to ask for his money. Besides, why can't you ask him yourself?"

"Aw, c'mon, Sook. No way he'd give me the cash. But if _you_ asked him..."

"Now you hear me. I _do not _have any special hold on Eric Northman."

"If you asked him, Sook, he'd give you the money. We both know it."

"I'm sorry, Jason. I can't help you." She tried to walk past him, toward her car, but Jason took her arm.

"Listen, I know you've been gone a piece, and I guess I can't blame you for that, after everything that happened, and with Bill...but I need your help. And like I said, it's not for me. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't need the money real bad. Let me show you what it's for, before you just turn me down flat."

Sookie softened. Jason looked earnest, and worried, and in his heart he was a good man, a God-fearing man. He'd been doing his best for Hotshot, and it was wearing on him. She owed it to him just to peek. Slowly, she nodded. They climbed into his truck and he drove them to Hotshot in silence.

When they got there, she saw why he looked so drawn and tired. The need had always been there, but without the Meth trade that had kept the place just barely afloat, Hotshot was worse than she'd ever seen it. Especially at night. She could see candles flickering instead of steady electric light in some houses, and she could tell there was little food or comfort to be shared in this small community. She had no love for the werepanthers, but these were Crystal's people and Jason loved Crystal. Besides that, there was a pack of children here that deserved better.

Sookie was defeated, and they both knew it.

"Alright, Jason. I'll ask him. I promise. But this puts us both in his debt. Giving him power over us is not a small thing."

Jason wasn't really hearing her warnings. "Jeez, Sook, that's really great. Thank you, thank you so much!"

Sookie nodded and sighed. "You better take me home. I have to work in the morning." She'd just have to head to Shreveport tomorrow night - because she was definitely going to have to think about how she was going to word the request before she put it to the vampire sheriff of Area 5. He definitely wasn't going to take kindly to helping a bunch of inbred werepanthers.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: <strong>I know, I know, and I'm very sorry that Eric still hasn't made his entrance. He's coming into the story very soon, I promise - and until then, you can bet he's on the forefront of Sookie's mind. Stay tuned, and thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:** This story made it into a True Blood C2 archive! I hope you guys can check out some of the other stories over at **True Love: EricxSookie with Godric On Top**. I also wanted to thank all my reviewers again – you guys are awesome. This story has also had a really great response via alerts. I really appreciate it, it's great to know so many people are interested in seeing how this progresses. I hope you like chapter three!  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Eric/Sookie  
><strong>SPOILERS: <strong>_True Blood _through Season 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam had done his best to stay out of Charlie Walsh's radar ever since she'd appeared in town. She'd asked some questions about Bill Compton, and she'd done her homework on Sookie, too, but Sam had been friendly and noncommittal and eventually she'd stopped pumping him for information. The fact that she was working for Eric Northman hadn't sat her high in his favor, either. He had an uneasy truce with the Viking, sure, but that didn't mean that he wanted to indulge all of his business associates. And he'd known Charlie for what she was the moment she'd walked in the door.<p>

He'd met a hunter or two before. Their kind was mostly brash and violent. They chased the nightmares other people wouldn't even admit were real, and then they chased _that_ with cheap whiskey or beer. They were roadhouse types – a dying breed, the kind of traveling salespeople that couldn't really take out an advertisement in the paper. One of them had hunted Sam for a while, after his double homicide. He'd slipped the man, but barely, and he'd never overcome his dislike for them.

Charlie didn't seem interested in anything other than finding Bill and Sookie for Eric, and that hadn't bothered Sam much at first. But now that Sookie was back, he really wasn't too fond of the idea of having a hunter around. And he was especially disinterested if she or anyone ever found Bill Compton. He'd kept his nose out of that vampire's business, and had been granted the same favor – but Sam couldn't abide by the fact that Bill had hurt Sookie.

Well, he supposed it didn't matter. Charlie would be around until the job was done or Eric was convinced that Bill wasn't to be found. And in the meantime Sam had his bar to run. A bar that was fairly busy tonight, a fact he noticed with pleasure. His roots were here now, and he liked that just fine. The troubles that had plagued him before seemed long gone, and he was as happy as he had ever been.

Until Charlie came to the bar.

"We should talk."

He jolted, surprised by the sound of her voice, and whirled to face her. Then his expression went to stone. "I don't know anything else about Bill or Jessica or any other vampires around here. I told you everything."

"This isn't about Bill." Charlie's eyes were dark and serious. "This is private, we should go to your office."

"Am I gonna have to ask you to leave, Ms Walsh?"

"That's your right." The hunter shook her head. "But that isn't going to make that body I found go away."

Sam froze, his hackles rising rapidly. If he was a dog, he would have been growling. Very softly, certainly, but growling just the same.

"Male, shifter. Young man, maybe in his mid-twenties. Shot." Charlie's voice was low so as not to be overheard, but her eyes were colder now than they'd been a moment before. "Seems to be a pattern with you, Merlotte. Your MO, you might say."

Sam's body jerked. "You don't know anything. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe not. But I think it's only a matter of time before the truth is discovered."

Sam crossed his arms and stared at her, the bar rag limp in his hand. "It's time for you to go."

Charlie didn't put up a fight. She just stared at him for a moment longer and left. Clearly, the woman had been doing a bit more than investigating the local vampire infestation. She'd been out in the woods, she'd been through missing persons' records… The girl was gathering as much information as she could, and while that might make her good at her job, it was about to present a hell of a problem for same and his continued peace and happiness in Bon Temps.

* * *

><p>For the second time, Sookie started out toward Shreveport. This time, however, no one ambushed her on the way to the car. She made most of the hour-or-so long journey in silence, mostly because she was so nervous that even her favorite country station was driving her crazy. She hadn't made this drive in a long time, and she'd hoped never to make it again. The old anger was back, but not as hot. She had to admit that nothing Eric had done should have surprised her. And she promised herself that no matter what, he wouldn't be surprising her again.<p>

She pulled into _Fangtasia_'s parking lot and noticed that the crowd was good tonight. She climbed out of her car, smoothed out her dress, and knew that she had better just get this over with. So she struck out toward the door, letting her anger build so that her courage wouldn't fail her.

Pam was at the door. And she didn't have good news. Or maybe it was good news. Sookie was too high-strung to tell, at least at first.

"Eric's not here," Pam said when she spotted the girl.

"He's…not?" Sookie hadn't been expecting that outcome. _Cheese and rice. I should have just called first._ "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Sometime before dawn, I imagine. Maybe not. He wasn't what you'd call specific."

"Well, do you know where he is?" She could ask him for Jason's money over the phone, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. And she knew she'd have to see him sooner or later.

"No, and even if I did, that's very privileged information. But what is it you need? I may be able to help."

Sookie squirmed under Pam's very personal, very thoroughly scrutinizing gaze. "I…came to ask him for some help, for my brother. And to arrange some sort of…loan repayment."

"You're talking about the renovations to your house." One of Pam's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Yes."

"That was a gift. He wouldn't except any payment for it. As for your brother, that's something you'll have to ask Eric yourself."

Sookie realized she was frustrated. She wondered if he was in the back and Pam was just covering for him, but after a second she discarded that idea. No, Eric wouldn't hide from her. It just wasn't his style. He really wasn't in _Fangtasia._ Their confrontation would have to wait.

"If…if you hear anything about Bill…?"

Pam's amusement was gone in an instant, and her serious eyes scanned Sookie's face for a sign that she hadn't heard right.

"I'm sure you'll be informed." Her voice was cool, and for a moment Sookie was hurt. But Pam elaborated a second later. "I can't imagine why you'd want to know. The man was a total bore."

"If you see Eric, have him call me. I need to talk to him." Sookie started to turn. "Oh, and Pam? Thanks for…well, being worried about me."

She left before she could see the surprise on Pam's face, but she could imagine it. After all, why else would Pam have insisted Sookie was better off without Bill? It was nice, she thought, that someone cared.

* * *

><p>"I'm assuming that we're going to come to the point of this meeting?" Eric Northman's long body was stretched out in Lafayette's favorite chair, and he was watching the room's other occupants with a mixture of indulgence and annoyance on his face. Across from him, Jesus shifted but didn't answer. He had only met with Eric a couple of times, but he knew of the vampire's reputation. Not to mention the story of Lafayette's imprisonment in the basement of <em>Fangtasia.<em>

So it was Lafayette who spoke, eyeballing the giant Swede who had made himself so comfortable in his own living room. Even here, Eric was king. And that just rubbed Lafayette wrong, because wasn't he always supreme in his own domain?

"The point is, Jesus says there's some kinda voodoo in my past, and there's definintely some kinda voodoo in his, and—"

"Not voodoo. There's a difference. I come from a family of witches. Lafayette's ancestors used black magic, too," Jesus said quietly. Eric's eyes narrowed to sharp blue points as they studied the nurse, and then his gaze turned back to Lafayette. This could be interesting. In fact, it could be very interesting. His own history with witches hadn't endeared their kind to him very much, but Eric knew better than to disregard someone with talent. He had lived in the days of the Inquisition, and he had met witches who could bring even vampires as ancient as himself to their knees.

He detected no such power in Jesus, but then these things could be hard to judge. And of course Lafayette was a minefield. There was something there, beneath the man's glittery exterior – something that might be quite powerful indeed.

His fingers tapped absently against the armrest of the chair he'd commandeered, trying to focus on this information and not to let his attention wander to the thing that was really pressing on his mind. To the _woman_ that was pressing on his mind. The moment he thought Sookie's name, he felt his blood react – felt _their_ blood react – inside of him. He could sense that she was well, if sorely frustrated, and that she was moving. He had wanted to go to her the instant she had returned, but Pam had advised caution. And he hadn't forgotten their last parting.

But he'd have to go to her soon. Their bond, his instincts, all of these things demanded it. He would give her time to become comfortable in Bon Temps again, and then they would discuss her disappearance and their continued partnership in the future. Bill had formally relinquished his claim on her even before she'd cast him out of her life, and Eric was determined to make Sookie his at last.

He almost smiled, thinking of her predictable outrage at the prospect.

"How exciting for the both of you. But I'm assuming you called me to your loveshack for a specific reason?" Eric forced himself back on topic, and it took very little effort to sound as bored as he felt by this particular subject matter.

"Sho' wasn't for a bedtime story," Lafayette shot back.

"We want to know if there's a vampire willing to donate blood," Jesus said suddenly. Eric was on him a half-second later, his fangs on full display.

"Perhaps I should remind you what happens to humans who think our blood is their ticket to a good time, Lafayette," he said, eyeing Jesus' wild pulse. It was throbbing in his neck, and Lafayette was gripping his arm a moment later, trying to get his attention.

"It's not like that—it's for information. Jesus thinks he can find out more with a little more blood. We'd just need a few drops. He says it makes the magic work better, too."

Eric eased away from the wide-eyed nurse. His eyes turned to Lafayette, and they were as cold as the land he came from. "Perhaps our history together has clouded certain facts. Vampire blood is considered sacred. And very dangerous, especially when mixed with something as elemental as magic. You won't be getting any blood from me, nor had you better let me find out you're being supplied by a vampire in my area."

He straightened his shirt. Lafayette's gaze was shocked and confused: clearly, Eric's hard stance about the V seemed hypocritical after he'd spent so long trying to push the stuff at the vampire's request. But then, Eric had never seen the necessity in explaining why he'd needed the cook to sell for him in the first place. Let Lafayette think what he wanted. He was not going to be supplying novice witches with the primary ingredient for their own personal atom bombs.

"Has our business been concluded?" he asked. "I have somewhere to be."

"Not quite." Jesus was recovering from Eric's sudden attack, but his voice was still wavering slightly. "There are some witches in Shreveport."

"I know of them." Eric was staring at him. "Come to your point."

"They _are _using V. And they were getting it from here." Jesus paused. "Now that their supply's cut off, they're probably gonna come looking for more."

"They'll be dealt with, should that come to pass." Eric's temper faded suddenly. "And you'll be protected, of course. Both of you."

After all, their potential talent in black magic could have its uses in the future. And it was clear to him that Lafayette and Jesus were a package deal, at least in the immediate future.

"Now, goodnight, gentlemen…I'll be in touch."

He left via the window. Again. Lafayette sighed and shoved it closed, then he turned to Jesus.

"All things considered, that coulda gone _way_ worse," he told his lover, and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

><p>N<strong>OTES: <strong>I'm sorry if Sookie's visit to _Fangtasia_ seemed like a big tease! Eric and Sookie WILL see each other next chapter, that's a promise! Thanks for reading, and if you have any thoughts please drop a review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: **I apologize for the slight delay in getting this chapter up, but it was an important one – very hard to nail down, I still don't think I got it quite right – and then there was the holiday to contend with. There will be another short delay in getting the next chapter up, but hopefully I'll have it ready at some point this weekend.

I've gotten some really great reviews for this story and I know it's on quite a few alert lists and even some favorite lists, and I just wanted to say thanks again! Please keep it up, it's absolutely wonderful! You're all amazing! And one last note: this story's rating just might jump to M in future chapters. Because no really, I'm a sucker for nekkid!Eric. Now onto the show! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Eric had been somewhat less than pleased to learn that Sookie Stackhouse had practically knocked on his door when he'd returned to <em>Fangtasia<em> just before dawn the night previous. Pam had been mightily unimpressed by his mild temper, but even so she had reminded him that it would be unwise to allow a human to affect him so easily. He hadn't indicated to her that he'd heed her advice, but the fact of the matter was, his progeny was right. It was unwise, it was unseemly, and it was nearly unimaginable for a vampire his age. And yet…

He found himself outside of her home just a couple hours after sunset, looking at the lights and aware of the quiet but passionate conversation occurring at the Stackhouse kitchen table. Once voice was unmistakably Sookie's, and the other Charlie.

"You should set things right with Sam. He's a good man, and he's done good things for the people in this town." Sookie was firm, but somehow managed to keep from lecturing. Eric heard the rustle of Charlie's clothes as she adjusted in her seat.

"That's what _you_ know about Sam. But I know him as someone completely different. Look, Sookie, I don't just run around the country stabbing anything that looks quirky. But stopping violent supes is in everyone's best interest. You should know better than anyone that there are things out there that go bump in the night, and they usually don't have the best of intentions."

"Are you going to hunt Sam? Is he your target?"

Charlie snorted. "Not without knowing for sure. If Sam's a danger to the innocent humans here, then some measures have to be taken to stop him. Shifters and weres aren't usually my targets, I'm much more interested in geists and zombies – soulless things. But I'll act in this case if it becomes necessary. Your town has seen more than its fair share of supernatural murder and mayhem."

"Sam is a person. He might be a person that changes into an animal, but he's still a person!" Sookie was leaning across the table now, Eric could see her through the kitchen window. Charlie was looking back at her, calm but clearly weary.

"I understand that. I'm not going to kill him, Sookie. But you need to understand that Sam has killed before. In cold blood. He murdered his ex-girlfriend and her lover because they betrayed him and took off with money he stole. _Stole_, Sookie. The Sam Merlotte you know now might be a good guy, but I'd like to take any uncertainty out of that equation. Especially since there's a young man's body out there in the woods."

Sookie only stared at Charlie. The brunette stood slowly and took her glass to the sink, and though she looked out of the window, she was unable to see Eric in the shadows of the trees.

"I'm overstaying my welcome," she said, her tone carefully patient. "I'm sorry if I upset you, and I'm sorry I can't make you understand. I know it must be hard to believe, but I don't want to destroy Sam's life if he's really and truly started over. But someone owes it to that kid out there, someone owes him the truth." She turned back to Sookie. "Thank you for the drink. I think I should go."

Sookie nodded, and the two women disappeared from the kitchen as they made their way to the door. Eric waited in the dark as the front door opened, and Charlie stepped outside.

"We're not going to be friends, are we?" Charlie sounded something close to amused, but there was a hint of disappointment in her tone, as well.

"Not as long as you're accusing my friends of murder."

Charlie's laugh was soft, bitter but not accusing. "I suppose I can appreciate that. Well, I'm sorry for that, Sookie. Honestly. Have a pleasant evening."

"Yes, you as well," Sookie replied, and Charlie took her leave. When the sound of her car's engine had disappeared into the Louisiana night, Eric ventured forward toward the porch. He found Sookie's reaction to Charlie's profession intriguing, but then he was becoming accustomed to being intrigued when it came to Sookie. He took his time getting to the door, and he knocked twice. He hadn't seen the house since it had been remodeled and cleaned, and he was pleased with the work. It looked like a home again, instead of Maryanne's immoral castoff.

Sookie answered the door a moment later, and her eyes went wide and round as she realized who her visitor was.

"Eric!" she said in a breathless way that was utterly distracting. He'd forgotten what it was like to need to breathe, but it was rather pleasing to see that he caused such an immediate compulsion in her. It seemed only fair, since she had such a profound effect on him.

"You were expecting other company?" he asked, his tone mild. His eyebrow arched as he looked down at her, but she shook her head, and his smile was small but pleased.

"I wasn't expecting _you, _either."

"I gathered as much." He glanced past her, into the house itself. "I'm pleased to see that your house was restored well." As it should have been. He'd spent a lot of money to ensure that the details would all be seen to.

"Yes. Thank you. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"So I heard." At her confused look, Eric clarified. "Pam told me you came to _Fangtasia _last night. I regret that I was engaged and so unable to see you."

Sookie shook herself, tearing her gaze from him for a crucial moment which seemed to allow her to feel more in control of herself. "Knock it off with the flowery talk, Eric. And come inside. There's things we shouldn't talk about on the porch."

The invitation had surprised him. He had expected to have to wrangle it out of her somehow. But he didn't hesitate. Instead, he stepped over her threshold in one long stride before she thought better of what she'd done. He sensed the frustration in her, the lingering anger she felt toward him. Then Eric felt a touch of resentment himself. Perhaps if stogy, judgmental Bill Compton hadn't colored Sookie's opinion of him so early on, things would have gone easier between them. She never would have understood why he'd decided to handle certain situations the way she had – certain aspects of his survival instinct she would never understand, not after a thousand of her own years – but maybe she would have formed her own opinion of him instead of assuming Compton's.

"What did you need to see me about?" Eric paused. "I only ask because I doubt you would have come to me without some sort of reason to do so. There's little in the way of…sentimentality for me."

"I'm angry at you, yes." Sookie fetched him a bottle of TrueBlood anyway, warming it in her microwave. Her words were so at odds with her Southern hospitality that Eric smiled to himself for a moment. "Why did you hire Charlie Walsh?"

He looked at her, his eyes giving nothing away as he looked down at her. What could he tell her? That her disappearance had torn at him, twisted inside of him? That he had worried for her, worried for her in ways that rivaled his concern for Pam, his concern for _himself? _That she had his blood, and there hadn't been a woman in over a hundred years that could claim the same? No, these were things that he had better keep to himself – for her safety and for his own. He looked away from her, his eyes flicking around her kitchen.

"You had disappeared. And then Bill. He's proven himself to be frustratingly elusive, but Charlie will find him in the end. At any rate, the disappearance of supernatural beings in my area put me in the scrutiny of the new magister. I needed answers, Charlie was a good way to get them."

"You saved her life."

"Yes." Eric didn't find this to be of special importance. "I knew she would be useful. And she has been, many times."

"You didn't ask Jessica?"

"She didn't know anything, and perhaps if she did she wouldn't have told me. After all, Bill could have ordered her to silence, and we both know she would be compelled to obey."

Sookie stared at him for a long, long moment. That anger he'd sensed earlier was bubbling to the surface, and he could see it now in her eyes. There was anguish there, too; it pained him and that sparked at his own temper.

"You're all manipulative, and selfish, and cruel. You all have motivations and you're all political or else you're just lapdogs for someone else's agenda." She turned her face from him. "You _used _me. Over and over. Just to make sure you got the outcome you wanted."

Eric was silent.

"I'm tired of being a puppet. I don't care if I've got magic blood, I don't care if you think I bleed pure sunshine. I just want to be done with you, and all the other vampires pulling at your strings."

Eric's shoulders stiffened. His eyes were cold and dangerous as he stared down at her. "And yet you invited me into your home. You came to my bar. There's something you want from me."

Sookie's cheeks flushed. "Jason needs money."

There was a moment of silence, and then the room was filled with Eric's rumbling laughter. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting that," he managed after a moment. He met Sookie's gaze. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he sent you to ask, however. In fact, it was rather clever of him."

"He seems to think that you wouldn't say no to me."

"He's wrong." The words were raw. Sookie's chin hitched a notch higher. Eric stared at her, his face carved of ice, and then after a moment he sighed and relented. "What does he need the money for?"

"Hotshot. It's in bad shape, Eric. There are hungry kids and there's almost no electricity…Jason's doing his best but he's got to work, and there's so many of them."

Eric's teeth flashed in a brief, feral display of his distaste for her brother's company. Sookie gave him a reproachful look.

"You've plenty. It wouldn't hurt you to help out hungry children. They need clothes and shoes, too."

"The werepanthers won't thank you." Eric's eyes searched her face even as he searched her emotions. She wanted this, at least she wanted to help those kids. He considered for a while. There would be no return on the money. In fact, there was very little chance that Jason Stackhouse would even be able to pay back a loan. It would have to be a gift. Was there an advantage to having Stackhouse owe him? Technically, Jason was already in his debt, considering it was only Eric's benevolence that had kept him from being persecuted for dealing V. For killing a vampire for it. Finally, he nodded.

"Very well. I'll have Pam bring you a check in the morning," he said at last. Sookie took a breath; this was not a response she had expected. He smirked but it was old, bitter. "I am capable of generosity, Sookie."

"I know that. In my—" she seemed to catch herself—"I know that."

He did not think she did. But he didn't argue with her. Suddenly he was tired, he felt his thousand years and all the things they'd brought with them. He was tired of humans and their endless, urgent needs. Tired of living by the rules. Tired of this game of pawns and kings. But most of all, he was tired of wanting her and not having her, tired of smelling her and tasting her, even in his dreams. He was tired of her anger toward him, even if it was justified, and he was tired of how very _human_ he felt when he was with her.

"Well, if that's all you required of me, I should get back to the bar. Pam's informed me that I've been rather remiss in my duties there," he said, casting off the echoes of his dreams of her. This – standing in her kitchen again like this – was more than he'd expected but less than he'd hoped for, and his mood was beginning to fray at the edges.

"Hiring Charlie to find Bill – that makes sense. But to find me?" Sookie's sudden change in mood and subject threw him, distracted him from the exit he'd been about to make. Eric turned back to her. "Why? Were you…worried about me?"

"Worried about you." He took a step toward her. "Would it matter to you if I was? Would it change the anger you feel toward me? Would it make me seem like a better…a better _person _to you?"

Sookie backed up a step, something she couldn't recall doing in Eric's presence before. Her back bumped against a counter, and he was a wall in front of her, too fast for her to dodge, too big to ignore.  
>"I just can't decide if the things you said to me back when I was looking for Bill – the things you said when the weres were after me – I can't tell if you were telling the truth then. Or if it was the truth when you told me I meant nothing to you after you'd trapped me at Edgington's."<p>

Eric's eyes were flashing like some kind of arctic lightning, and his hands gripped the counter on either side of her body until its tile surface cracked and his knuckles were white.

"What do you think was the truth?" he asked her, nearly growled at her.

"I…" Sookie was too rattled to tell, but he knew what she wanted to believe: that she'd softened him, that what she'd seen of him on her porch that night he'd come to protect her from the werewolves was true. And she was right.

"I've protected you in some capacity or another ever since Bill claimed you that night in _Fangtasia._ What you love, I've tried to honor, with little exception. So tell me, Sookie…after I forced Bill to tell you the truth, where did you go? Because in spite of my protection, it wasn't to me."

"How could I go to you, Eric?" she snapped. "You don't even deny that you've used me since the second you realized what I could do!"

"_Where did you go?"_

Sookie refused to be afraid of him. And she refused to answer. Some part of her warned against telling him about Fae, no matter what he already knew. She wanted to talk to Claudia first, and she wanted to have a much clearer idea of where she and Eric stood. She remained silent, her eyes locked on his, and Eric's deathgrip on the counter gradually relaxed.

"Very well. The important thing is that you're back, unharmed and whole." He seemed to take a breath, but then again, he didn't need to breathe. "I'm grateful for that, and that is the truth, no matter what you think of me."

Sookie didn't speak for a long moment, instead watching Eric as he pushed away from her and paced the room for a second.

"What happens if you find Bill? You're enemies know, aren't you? Will you kill him, for trying to kill you?" she asked. Eric examined her face, looking for signs of concern for her old lover. But Sookie was mostly just curious. She hadn't forgotten Bill's betrayals. And neither had Eric.

"Bill has much to answer for. But whether he lives or dies is hardly up to me." Eric's tone implied that if it _had _been up to him, Bill would have met the true death long ago. "And now I should be going. I'll show myself out. Pam will bring you the check shortly after sunset tomorrow."

He straightened his shirt, cast her one last look, and suddenly Sookie was alone in the kitchen. The confrontation had drained her – there had been so many conflicting undertones. Concern, anger, lust, confusion…all of those things had played a part in what had been said. There had been brutality and sweetness, and Sookie didn't know just what to make of it all yet. She didn't know how to feel about it all yet.

She walked outside to taste the night air, to let it clear her head. There was a lot to think about. Charlie and Sam. Eric. Jason and the werepanthers. She'd come back right smack in the middle of things again. But there was a comfort in being home, too, even after all the wonders of Fae and all the healing she'd done there. She would talk to Claudia about Eric – Claudia would know what to do, what to make of his incomprehensible behavior. In the meantime, all she wanted to be concerned with was Tara, and work, and living as normal a life as she could.

Feeling much better after a few moments of silent pep-talk, Sookie turned to head inside. And that was when a movement at the edge of the porch light caught her attention. She turned back toward the night, squinting – and then she stepped back, sucking in a shocked breath as Bill Compton walked into the yellow splash of light.

"Hello, Sookie," he said, his voice smooth and impossibly intimate, as Sookie just stared at him.


End file.
